


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dark Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's always been Ben and Poe, then it became Kylo and Poe. Nothing could keep the two apart. Not when Ben was sent away, not when they presented and society said two Alphas couldn't be together without chaos. Not even a switch of alliances. No, the two were glued side by side....That is until a certain redheaded man threatens the balance between the two. Or enhances the odd relationship.





	1. Watchin' the late show

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an urge to write darkgingerpilot for months now and here is the first chapter to whatever this fic is! I don't know what I am doing but it's fun.

 

Leia sighed when she heard endless giggles from beneath the dining table, toy ships scattered all around. “Boys, if you don’t clean up for breakfast, then I’ll simply have to eat all these flatcakes on my own,” she said, knowing the children would protest soon after.  
  
“No!” was shouted and out from under the table came her son, Ben, clutching his tooka doll. He had a pout on his lips, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “You can’t eat them all! Poe loves chocolate flatcakes,” he said, puffing out his small chest.

 

She laughed at her 6 year old’s ability to look quite serious.

 

Poe got up and stood next to Ben, smiling. Being older than his friend, he knew that Leia had only been joking, but he couldn’t help but be amused by the younger boy.. “Come on, Ben! We gotta clean up, I’m starving,” Poe said, extending his hands towards a pile of toys. He donned a look of concentration, eyes focusing on the toys.

 

Leia watched in silence as she saw the child lift a toy ship up and towards the playbin. Her son mimicked the action effortlessly, managing to lift several toys at once and chaotically throwing them at the playbin.

  
“No fair, Ben! You can only grab one at a time with the force, not five!” Poe said indignantly, crossing his arms.  
  
“Nuh uh! You’re just saying that because I’m better with the force than you,” Ben said, frowning at the other boy.

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  
  
“Whatever, but I’m still a better pilot than you, Bennie!” Poe said mischievously. He leaped away from his friend before Ben could push him, giggling.  
  
“Take that back, Poe! I’m gonna be the best pilot like my daddy!” he said, huffing and clutching at his doll firmly. He followed Poe and continued to clean up the mess. Poe kept insisting that he was going to be the best pilot in the galaxy while Ben shouted that he would be.

 

Leia walked away from the arguing pair, she being used to their childish rivalry. The two had been friends since Ben was born, Poe taking an instant liking to the younger boy. And after his mother had passed away a year ago, the Damerons had moved to Chandrila from Yavin 4. This had led to the boys barely being able to be apart from one another, often urging their parents to let them have sleepovers.  
  
Poe happened to be force sensitive like Ben as well, much to the surprise of his parents; they knew of no ancestor who wielded the force. But then again, it did work in mysterious ways. It made the two bond even more, Ben feeling less alone, Luke rarely being around Ben to put him at ease about having these abilities.  
  
“Mommy, mommy! Can we go to the beach? Please! I want to show Poe how good I am at swimming!” Ben yells, running up to Leia with excitement written all over his face.

 

She sighed at hearing that; she’d hoped the two would rather stay indoors today. It would give her time to focus on her work. But she couldn’t say no to her son and his pleading brown eyes. “I suppose, if Poe wants to go, that is. Do you want to go to the beach, Poe?” she asked, smiling when the tan boy vigorously nodded his head.  
  
“Well, that settles it. We are going to the beach, kids but after we eat some delicious flatcakes,” she said, clapping her hands together. The two children started to hoot and hop around, clasping arms and twirling around. It made an adorable sight; Poe practically held Ben off the floor with his height advantage. She shook her head and began to pack for the trip down to the Silver Sea. The boys were of no help with their hollering.  
  
“Boys, eat first!” she said, shaking her head when the children ran to the tables and gobbled down their meals.  
  
Ben was thrilled to be able to swim with Poe. He never went to the beach with other kids, just his parents. He knew it was because he was different, but with Poe, he felt normal. When they arrived, he hopped out the vehicle and made his way to the sandy shore, his mother yelling to slow down, Poe running after him. He didn’t make it far before tripping over an object.  
“Ow! Stupid rock,” Ben growled. Eyes glistening, he held his knee that had gotten scraped.

 

Poe caught up to him and bent over to see the rock that Ben had tripped over, pulling it out. He smiled when he showed it to the other boy.“Bennie, look, you found a seashell!” Poe said, grinning at his friend.  
  
“So what? It’s stupid!” Ben said, not finding any joy in looking at the seashell.  
  
“No, we can use it to decorate a sand castle. We need to find more,” Poe said enthusiastically, ready to explore the beach in search of more.

 

Ben lightened up at the prospect of building a sand castle. When his mother finally reached them and asked if he was all right, he was already up and about, searching for more seashells, his pain forgotten in a way only a child could manage.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ben stood still as his eyes focused on the reflection in front of him, heated gaze scrutinizing his own body. Tall for his measly age of 14, his body lanky and thin. Face etched with tiny moles, nose rather long. Ben lifted a hand to pull at his ear, sighing at how large they were. Others had mocked his looks before and it had made Ben self-conscious.  
  
‘I’m….an alpha,’ he thought to himself, not knowing whether to be proud he’d presented or shocked since it meant his body would be going through serious changes. Poe had presented years ago as an Alpha when Ben was 11. He’d been terrified since it meant he could have a mate, and Ben didn’t enjoy the thought of his friend leaving to marry some Omega or Beta. Ben had developed feelings for his dearest and, to be honest, only friend. He’d hoped...he could present as an Omega. Then the two could be together. Ben sighed; he knew most would kill to be an Alpha rather than the ‘weaker’ Omega. But Ben didn’t buy into the whole thing about one’s secondary gender dictating their status or whatever.  
  
“Hey! Ben, stop staring at that pretty face of yours and let’s do our morning exercises,” a voice said, startling Ben. He turned to see Poe grinning and dressed in simple padawan robes, matching Ben’s own.

 

It’d been several years since both of them had joined Luke in his quest to revive the Jedi Order, Poe and Ben being the top students from the start. Dameron was reluctant to join at first but knew Ben _needed_ to learn how to control his powers, and Poe wouldn't abandon his friend to go off to some remote location, even if he’d be accompanied by his uncle.  
  
“Do you really think I’m pretty? Others just mock me,” Ben said, blushing when he realized he’d spoken aloud. He quickly looked away but could see Poe approaching through the mirror.  
  
“I told you to ignore the other students. They are just jealous of you, so they find any way to tease you,” the older boy said, face serious.

 

Ben gulped and looked at his feet, kicking one of his parchment papers that had fallen on the ground.“I don’t know why they’d be jealous of me,” he said solemnly, recalling all the times the other students teased him about how his parents were good looking yet Ben wasn’t. They’d often compare him to his family, and it left Ben feeling inadequate more often than not. It was his curse, he supposed, to have the shadow of his parents linger over him.  
  
“Well for starters, you are probably the most gifted student Master Luke has, you are way smarter than most, you speak a dozen languages,” Poe said, placing one hand on Ben's shoulder. He leaned for forward and continued speaking. “You’re a great pilot, though not as good as me,” he finished, with a shit-eating grin.  

 

Ben looked over his shoulder and huffed. Leave it to Poe to give compliments only to turn them around.“Poe?” Ben said, eyes boring into his friend’s.  
  
“Yes?” Poe said, now looking worried.  
  
“Can two Alphas be together?” Ben asked, knowing it wasn’t a thing society agreed with.

 

Poe looked thoughtful at that, then smiled sweetly.“I don’t see why not. Got a specific Alpha in mind?” Poe asked, going over to Ben’s desk and leaning against it.

 

Ben began twiddling his fingers together, growing nervous. He hated how his hormones made him feel agitated and nervous, especially around his oldest friend. Ben recalled the tale about how his parents met, both of them brave and willing to take what they desired.

 

“Hey, Solo! Get out of that head of yours,” Poe said, shaking his head when Ben looked at him, confused.  
  
“I like you, Poe,” Ben blurted out, not able to contain himself any longer.

 

Poe looked shocked and didn’t move for a hot second before he smiled back.“I like you too, Ben. You’re my best friend,” the older boy said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“No, I mean, I like _like_ you, as in...I want to kiss you,” Ben said, voice low, face burning scarlet. Regret set in within moments. He would be devastated if this caused Poe to distance himself from the younger boy, having nobody else in his life. Poe was his everything. Sad, that’s what Ben thought of himself. A sad freak no one wanted to be with; it was why his parents had sent him away. Ben couldn’t help but tear up when Poe said nothing, and he spun around to leave his room. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. Ben looked behind him to see Poe with a serious expression.  
  
“I’m sorry” was all Poe said before diving in to kiss Ben.

 

The younger boy froze, then snapped his eyes shut. A million thoughts turned into one: he was kissing his best friend and it felt damn good. “I hope you’re not sorry for kissing me, Dameron,” Ben whispered when they paused to take in a breath.

  
Both of them broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
“No, I’m sorry that from now on, you’ll _only_ be kissing me,” Poe said cockily, grinning when his friend rolled his eyes


	2. In my flat all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, wow this chapter is short considering how long it took me to update this fic. Sorry for those of you who wanted a quick update. I'm a *slow* writer...
> 
> Also a dear pal of mine beta'd it. You know who you are and I love you. Also I will probably ask again.

_ Focus, I can’t let myself be distracted. Yes…. I feel it, the darkness. I have to let it in...Yet, I feel the light was well. No, focus, I have to concentrate. I must control it, bend it to my wi- _ _   
_ _   
_ “Kylo, stop talking to yourself.”   
  
Said man groaned when his train of thought was interrupted by a grinning, tan man. Poe could never resist the urge to bother him when meditating.    
  
“I’ve told you before, stop reading my mind.”   
  
“Stop making it easy!”   
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and got up off the ground. Both of them stood in a dimly lit training room.    
  
“What did you need? I’m busy.” Kylo said, annoyed with the man. Poe laughed and closed the distance between the two. Rising up on his toes, the shorter Alpha placed a peck upon Kylo’s cheek. Even after all these years, it never failed to make Kylo blush a bit.   
  
“Master Snoke demands our presence, by the way,” Poe said, killing the mood instantly. Kylo held in the groan. What did his Master need now? Not for long had the two been on their Master’s flagship, since they had arrived only a day ago. They barely have had time to relax, although with Snoke relaxation was scarce and it was not easy to find enough time for it.   
  
Barely a year had passed since Kylo had left his uncle’s Jedi temple in flames, leaving with only Poe and a couple of other students to join ancient and powerful dark being, who had offered Kylo strength and knowledge whereas Luke only had imprisoned him.    
  
The two men wore their helmets and quickly left the room, knowing their master was never too keen on waiting too long. They passed groups of stormtroopers and other low ranking officers. Kylo could feel some of their eyes upon him and Poe. He could feel their curiosity...and fear. Kylo liked that, it was a step up above mockery. Kylo grinned within his helmet, knowing that, in the end, he had shown the other students and Luke who he truly was.    
  
When they arrived at the throne room, seeing their Master standing from his seat, both went to kneel before him. Kylo tried to calm his beating heart, his Master had such a strong presence that it sometimes unnerved Kylo. It took longer for Poe to learn to relax in Snoke’s presence than Kylo, but the two had a deeper Master-Apprentice connection.    
  
“Rise, my two Apprentices,” Snoke said, motioning with his hands. Poe shot up, hating to kneel for too long.    
  
“Master, how may we serve you?” Kylo said, eager to know why they’ve been called in. Snoke chuckled and walked down from his throne, dragging behind him the back of his gold robes. When Poe had met their Master for the first time, he couldn’t avoid - in private, afterwards, obviously - to tell a joke about the robes and wondering if Snoke was fond of casinos and harems. Kylo had not found it funny. Poe was quite cheeky but he had learned to hold his tongue when it came to Snoke.   
  
“As you know, the other Knights are training and while they do that, I want you two to get more acquainted with the First Order’s higher ranking officers. You must learn how this Order runs. You two have yet to earn power over the Order but, in due time, I’m sure you’ll command others soon.” Snoke said, walking in circles around Kylo and Poe.   
  
He was dragging on, not getting to the point, continuing with how the First Order came to be, a history lesson both men knew already but wouldn't dare to interrupt. They were mere Knights, not fully associated with the regime their Master commanded. However, their master clearly didn’t want them to be clueless.   
  
“But enough of this. I’ve got a task for you two, boys. You are to go abroad with one of my Colonels and be their guard on this  _ secretive  _ mission. Have I made myself clear?” Snoke said, back towards his apprentices, making his way to his throne.  _ Guard duty? _ Kylo wanted to object immediately but was cut off by Poe taking instead.   
  
“Yes, Master. Where are we to meet this Colonel, sir?” Poe asked.    
  
“You’ll take a ship and head towards The Finalizer stationed near Rakata Prime, I’ll have the exact coordinates sent to your holopads.”   
  
“Tha-”   
  
“You’re both dismissed”   
  
Kylo and Poe shared a quick glance left the throne room, not wanting to test their Master’s patience.    
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
The two sat in silence as Kylo piloted their currently shared TIE Fighter. Kylo was lost in deep thoughts while Poe was fixing up their droid, BB-9E after Kylo had tossed the droid for nearly tripping over him earlier.    
  
Poe smiled softly when the droid was all patched up, patting its head. He was used to fixing what his partner left in the path of his destruction. He could easily handle Kylo’s rage, just as Kylo could manage Poe’s reckless daringness.    
  
“Who do you think we’ll be meeting?” Kylo asked, not looking at Poe. How was he supposed to know, he thought. They probably had been acquainted with more stormtroopers than officers so far.    
  
“Probably some kind of stuffy old man. Might not even be able to aim a blaster.” Poe said, smirking a bit. If he was correct, the officer would be of higher rank and lived through the days of the Empire. They’d met a couple already, heard tales of the ‘good old days’. He heard Kylo hum and didn’t attempt to further the conversation. Poe rolled his eyes. Clearly Ben, no, _ Kylo _ was in a pensive mood.    
  
Even after months of forcing that name out of his mind and mouth, he slipped up. How could he not? His Ben was still here. He would always be. They were in this together and names had changed, but not love. They may have been living different lives, ones they hadn’t dreamt up as children yet they would not part. Yet...Poe felt they had drifted, if only a bit. Not that he’d mention it to Kylo.   
  
He heard the droid beep, indicating that the flagship  __ Finalizer  was in view. Soon after they landed at the docking bay, they were greeted by a line up of troopers, among which one, in particular, shined out with her chrome armour. Beside the tall trooper stood a pale man with a scowl on his young face.   
  
“Where is the Colonel commanding this ship?” Kylo said, tactlessly, not even waiting for introductions. And by the look of anger that flashed past the pasty man, Poe knew the man of the hour was right there.    
  
“Humpf, quite rude. If I may be the civil one around here, I’d suggest we could share names before demanding anything from one another.” He said, raising his chin. Poe could sense the haughtiness a mile away. Beside him, his Alpha partner stepped closer to the man until he walked passed him.    
  
“Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren, Apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke.” He called back. Where was he heading? Poe had no clue but he knew Kylo would rather explore the ship than have small talk. He rarely could explore the Supremacy, interested in the inner workings of such ship, before being called to vigorously train or meditate.    
  
“Poe Dameron” he greeted, sticking out his hand for a shake. The officer eyed him up and slowly shook the offered hand.    
  
“Colonel Hux. And this trooper beside me is Captain Phasma.” Was all he said before trailing after Kylo. Poe took a quick glance at the Captain, hearing a female voice briskly reply and then proceeding to lead the troopers in another direction. No one seemed to want to stay in place and chat.   
  
“Hey, wait up you two!” Poe shouted, not noticing how far ahead they were. Kylo paused, looking back at him, causing the Colonel to nearly crash into him.   
  
“Do you have no manners? And where do you think you’re headed to, aboard my vessel?” He said hastily to Kylo, adjusting his hat after it became tilted, allowing ginger hair to slightly peek out. Interesting, Poe thought.   
  
“Excuse my friend here,” Poe said, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder, “Kylo here is just shit at small talk”. Hux shrugged off the hand as if it offended him but Poe didn’t feel insulted. In fact who would want a masked man to act so amicable when he could not read his face? Poe took off his helmet and gave to the young officer his winning smile.   
  
Hux’s glare softened a bit but overall he didn’t seem any less annoyed.   
  
“I’ll show you to your quarters and send my assistant, Mitaka, to guide you to the meeting room where we’ll discuss our mission. But I suppose you two must be weary.” He said, voice flat. Kylo grunted, clearly not wanting to smooth out the tension he’d built up. They followed the ginger until he showed them their separate rooms. Kylo entered his quarters without thanking. Poe rolled his eyes.   
  
“He’s in a grumpy mood.” Poe joked. 

Hux just stared blankly back. “How charming.”.   
  
Poe was about to add on before the other man walked away.  _ Sheesh, is everyone sour today? _ , Poe thought. Kylo was acting like an ass and this Hux was stiff as a board. Poe wondered how he could ever manage to survive after leaving his old life behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo? Or not, no pressure. c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy it and will kindly leave a kudo or comment!


End file.
